


Короткое замыкание

by tier_wolf



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— У тебя открыта входная дверь, — хриплым умиротворяющим шепотом произносит Бонд.	<br/>— Вероятно, не захлопнул ее, задумавшись, — с едва уловимым сарказмом отвечает Кью. <br/>Это непривычная игра, но Бонд схватывает налету. С болезненным недоумение вздергивает бровь — «так ты совсем меня не ждал?».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Короткое замыкание

Кью не нравится думать об этом, но если бы он захотел описать свои эмоции, то, пожалуй, сказал бы, что они похожи на переплетение тоненьких цветных проводков в глубинах системного блока.   
В слабом коконе изоляции — теплый металл и искры электричества.

Кью не нравится видеть Бонда рядом с оборудованием. Слишком уж отчетливо он представляет, закрыв глаза, как красивые, но загрубевшие руки касаются хрупкой электроники. Жарким обещанием сломать, уничтожить, проникнуть внутрь, выворачивая наизнанку сложный механизм.  
Рвутся тонкие провода, и Кью кажется, что рвутся его нервы, один за одним, и их уже не спаять, остается только вздрагивать и замирать, ощущая отвратительный холод вокруг солнечного сплетения.  
— Я не позволял разбирать меня на части, — произносит он в тот злополучный день, когда оба они наконец синхронно принимают решение.  
— Я пообещаю этого не делать, — качает головой Бонд. Кью игнорирует его мягкую полуулыбку. Игнорирует чуть вопросительную интонацию, обещающую скорый обман.  
— Это будет единственным условием, — уточняет он, отшатнувшись от торопливого прикосновения, и поднимает руки в защитном жесте.  
Бонд обещает.  
Всё это очень глупо, хотя Бонд действительно держит свое слово. Он умеет быть бережным, очень бережным. Тихим. Приученным к рукам зверем, спокойным, уставшим от дикой резни. Он умеет — _иногда_.  
Это не имеет значения, потому что Кью сам разбирает себя на части.  
Где-то внутри он понимает, что создан для этого — направлять, поддерживать, координировать, а не высовываться на передовую, потому что там от него нет никакого толку. Но, кажется, ему необходимо еще немного повзрослеть, чтобы суметь принять эту мысль.   
_Впервые в жизни он ощущает, что ему необходимо повзрослеть._

Бонд отправляется на задание. Кью раскладывает на столе записные книжки и чертит в них резкими нервическими движениями сложные схемы, пока загружается второй ноутбук.  
В то время, как Бонд сражается во благо Британии, Кью сражается сам с собой, выискивая бреши в собственной системе безопасности.  
С каждым разом обоим чуть сложнее даются эти занятия, но это одна из тех тем, о которых стоило бы помолчать.  
В этот раз он располагается дома, выставленный на улицу вездесущим М. «Кому-то здесь всерьез стоит отдохнуть», — отчетливо выражает лицо М, и Кью не тратит время на то, чтобы спорить и огрызаться. Он может работать дома.  
Дом — это гораздо удобнее.  
Даже не потому, что здесь можно устроиться в любимом кресле, но потому, что, закончив миссию, Бонд придет к нему домой.  
На ту территорию, где Кью безоговорочно прав. Где начинаются их _внерабочие отношения_ и входит в силу опрометчивое обещание Джеймса не причинять вреда.  
Двое полных суток плюс дополнительные семь часов.  
Бонд возвращается раньше, чем Кью находит крошечную брешь в системе шифрования данных, но в первую очередь Бонд попадает в руки врачей, и это дает еще четыре часа на завершение работы.  
Дверная ручка поворачивается с тихим звуком, но Кью не отрывает взгляда от экрана.  
— У тебя открыта входная дверь, — хриплым умиротворяющим шепотом произносит Бонд.   
— Вероятно, не захлопнул ее, задумавшись, — с едва уловимым сарказмом отвечает Кью.  
Это непривычная игра, но Бонд схватывает налету. С болезненным недоумение вздергивает бровь — «так ты совсем меня не ждал?».  
— Я не закончил с работой, — раздраженно отмахивается Кью.  
Он зол. И это тоже не имеет особого смысла. Он не привык к ожиданию, оно выматывает хуже, чем самая напряженная работа, но Бонд ведь совсем не виноват в том, что заставил его волноваться. 

Впрочем — а кто же виноват, как не Бонд?  
Тонкие проводки лопаются, топорщась острыми краями проволоки.

Джеймс раздевается, скидывая на стул пальто, где-то по дороге теряет галстук, мягко ступая по светлому ковру.  
Пластырь, залепивший левую бровь. Забинтованное запястье. Кью видит это, бросив всего один короткий взгляд, но ему не обязательно даже видеть — он читал отчеты медиков полтора часа назад.  
Бонд опускается на колени.  
Бонд замирает и смотрит спокойным изучающим взглядом. Он вымотан ровно настолько, чтобы наслаждаться этой статикой, но Кью — нет.  
Кью набирает очередную строку кода, трет глаза тыльной стороной ладони и наталкивается на взгляд Бонда.  
Протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться лица. Морщинки в уголках глаз, скулы, пластырь. Губы — почему-то вдруг губы, мягко обхватывающие его пальцы.  
Кью отнимает руку и отстраняется, но Джеймс движется вслед за ним, наклоняясь вперед.  
Приходится оттолкнуть от себя ноутбук и извернуться в тоскливо скрипнувшем кресле.  
— Ты злишься, — говорит Бонд, но улыбается, когда ему в грудь упирается узкая голая ступня. Касается её своими невозможными пальцами и забрасывает себе на плечо, мимоходом потершись щекой о косточку лодыжки.  
— Это пройдет, — обещает Кью, но все-таки отталкивает его, роняя на спину, а сам встает в полный рост. Бонд смотрит на него снизу вверх, вытянувшись на ковре. Снова смотрит, тем самым спокойным взглядом человека, всё знающего наперед — или все-таки человека, абсолютно ничего не желающего знать, кроме настоящего момента.

Кью мог бы сказать очень много. Очень много фраз, которые Бонд наверняка уже не раз слышал от других. «Я волновался за тебя», «Я всё это время представлял, что случится, когда тебя не станет», «Я абсолютно не собирался чувствовать все это дерьмо, поэтому — будь ты проклят, Джеймс».   
Произносить эти слова бессмысленно.   
Оба они понимают, что Кью справится, что Кью — это чуть больше, чем помощь со взломом файлов и отличные гаджеты.  
Кью самоценен, и его ценность не изменится, если убрать с игровой доски Джеймса Бонда.  
 _Оба они слишком несентиментальны, чтобы это отрицать._

— Я целую вечность не спал, — сообщает он, перешагивая через распростертое тело и опускается, тут же сжимая коленями ребра Джеймса.  
Тот вздрагивает и еле слышно выдыхает, но ничем не выражает недовольства. Его били, но ни переломов, ни даже треснувших ребер — поэтому у Кью нет повода его жалеть. Перебинтованного запястья он старательно не касается.  
— Но мы не будем спать на полу, — возражает Джеймс, поддевая одну из пуговиц на его рубашке.  
— Бога ради, Бонд, ты не распоряжаешься в моем доме, — предупреждает Кью.

Проблема в том, что он сам прекрасно справляется с тем, чтобы разобрать себя на части.  
А Бонд лишь возвращает вещи на положенные им места. Сталкивает покачнувшийся мир в привычную колею.  
Почему-то именно у него это выходит удивительно легко.  
А думать о том, что случится, когда Бонда впервые не окажется рядом, — именно сейчас слишком нерационально.  
Для этих мыслей тоже должно наступить свое время.


End file.
